


Across the Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Competition, Embarrassment, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Seahorse elements, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: With JJ present the week is filled with small dinner parties, social gatherings, and of course, tests of skill.With Yuuri representing team Victor and Seung-Gil standing for team JJ people are given a good sight of the oversea's various talents. Even if Seung-Gil and Phichit seem too busy either attempting not to feel overwhelmed in Yuuri's presence or finding new and inventive ways to make the Prince blush. And if Victor ends up chocking that's just an added bonus.JJ takes some conclusions he might not have said out loud if he took a second to think before speaking.





	Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 251 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'd gone to a theme-park with my best friend on Monday, and that apparently had been to much for my wrist. Currently writing on painkillers. Might mean that I'll have to take the next few days off as well. Hope not. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The training fields look far more decked out than they normally do, there are even stands to the side for people to have a better view of the fields. And many more people than would normally be present came to see. Many show no interest in the Visiting prince of Leroy, or his fiance, they came for one reason and one reason only. To finally be able to catch a glance at the Seaside prince there crown prince had found all those weeks ago. Plus there was the added interest to see the guests that the Leroy prince had brought with him, the story that they had come from oversea, that they perceived the Seaside prince of higher birth than their king, and the fact it was being whispered that the Heir intent had a habit of always bowing when he was in the presence of the Seaside prince. 

All those things combined caused these games to be some of the most crowded days ever to be seen on the fields in ages. And with the lovely weather it resembles nearly a small fair with vendors selling refreshments throughout the day. Victor is pleased to see that the people are enjoying themselves, even if he has to deal with JJ claiming it is all because he is here. In a way it is true as Victor would have never gotten permission to set up a day filled with games. 

Sure the day had started out funny when it turned out JJ had convinced the Lee Heir intent -apparently that is a different tittle than prince- to wear standard Leroy battle, only to have the man puff his cheeks and give JJ a pointed glare before stomping off the fields when Yuuri appeared in the gear he normally wears. If not for Phichit laughing and making a joke that his dear Seung-Gil had forgotten his words again, stating the man would surely be back soon. Sure enough the man had returned in an outfit different than Yuuri's but clearly as unusual for all that were not used to it. 

The King had made a comment that it seems that apparently men overseas had an odd interest in wearing dress like attires a lot. When both Seung-Gil and Yuuri bested all their opponents in the first rounds, it was clear that they were not hindered by their clothes, making the King lean back with a dour look on his face. 

When they for the second round had to go against one another it was Phichit that caused a stir by sprinting onto the field giving Yuuri a loud kiss on the cheek for Good luck. Making the man turn a very distinct shade of red. But when he then turned to Seung-Gil and pressed their lips together, the crowds fell silent enough to actually hear the words the man told the Heir intent.

"We both know you can not win this, so be as little embarrassing as you can be and I will make it up to you once returned to our room." 

He then turned to Yuuri and seriously gave the man a grin that could spell trouble all by itself. It is far later that Victor realizes that there should have been no reason for the man to have spoken their language unless he had wanted people to hear what he had to say. 

After he left the field both men take position and the sword master calls the game. There is indeed no doubt that Yuuri bests the Heir intent swiftly but Victor sees that there is a more shaky movement in his limbs he usually does not have. He's staring at it a bit intensely afraid it might be his leg injuries to resurface after all those weeks. He gets distracted when JJ slaps him on his shoulders.

"Seriously, he's nearly as good as you were in the championships three years ago. Do you think he'll beat you during the next ones?" JJ laughs. "Then again if anybody would be as familiar with my Isabella in public I would not have prevented myself to reclaim her even if it was just a cheek. You have more restrain than me." He then saunters of towards where his fiance is standing leaving Victor with a mouth full of teeth. 

The King calls Victor over after that. "Do not think I will let you get out from doing your duties to this country. Being a champion can only keep you in the public good spot for so long. You will need a child soon to make the people know that the future of our house is secured." Victor nods. He is fully aware of his position. He wants to tell his father that but the man is not finished yet. "As it seems you were not able to find the right one on your own, I have asked my advisers to make a shortlist. After this intermission is done and the Leroy prince is back home you will pick from that list. They have already set the wedding date for over three months. The celebration of the end of the Altrean war is the best moment as it will cost our treasury less with people already celebrating anyway." He then makes a clear sign to dismiss Victor.

Victor walks away from his father's side to seek out Yakov, who is standing at the side of the field with Lilia and Yura. It only takes them a few seconds to call Georgi and Mila over as well. They can't be to obvious in comforting the prince as they know the Kings eyes are on them, so they all respond as if they hear him tell them joyest news instead. Makka being the only one not pretending and lean against Victor's leg in the hope to get a pleased response out of him. The pat on their head is the only response they get. 

When the crowd starts to cheer they turn to the field to find Yuuri being offered some king of shield like item by the Heir intent. It takes Victor a second to understand it is the breastplate the Heir had been wearing. He looks at Georgi and Yakov in the hope they understand. But as they both look as mystified as he must look they just turn their sights on the two princes on the field. When Yuuri looks up as confused as Victor feels he understands the man has no idea what to do. It is Phichit that solves the issue. 

"It is a Lee tradition to offer their breastplate to somebody who bests them in a battle." At that the man walks over, takes the plate from Seung-Gil, and puts it on Yuuri. "Seriously you would have known that if you ever even for one moment had cared about battle traditions." Phichit laughs. "Then again if you had been a dutiful son I would not have gotten to follow you around to so many places. And I would not have met my Seung-Gil, so there is a thing to say for your disobedience." Yuuri blushes deeply and Phichit starts laughing. "Although I can see how poor Mari would be frustrated with it, and she never even knew all of it." 

Seung-Gil stands up looking at the two. "Your sister is unaware of your current situation my Prince?" 

Yuuri shakes his head. "Yuuko." The name is a mere whisper as his throat is still aching. Luckily that name is all Phichit needs to hear to understand what he meant. 

Victor sees his father straighten his back. Whatever is that man planning now. When all he does is turn to one of his advisers the tension Victor had not realized set in his shoulders subsides a little. 

The sword master declares the next event to be a horse based one. Both oversea princes declare to sit those out. Victor is surprised to find out it is because neither has been near horses before. They go into the palace to get redressed, Mila follows Yuuri to do her job as his attendee, Victor has to stay as it is his job as the organizer to see the rules are followed. 

When the two Princes and their attendees return most people lose interest in the riders as the clothes they are wearing are of such different styles that there is too much to look at. Yuuri immediately walks over to Victor and signs if he missed him. At which Victor decides to give in to his feelings and puts a soft kiss on Yuuri's hand, telling him he will always miss him when the other prince is out of sight. 

"Now Yuuri had you now not wished you had gone traditional under your Yukata." Phichit's voice carries a playful tone making Yuuri send him a dirty look. Victor looks a bit taken aback. Sure the yukata was made by a Nikiforov tailor so it was not a Hasetsu traditional garb so why would Yuuri not going fully traditional be so odd. Phichit just chuckles a bit, ignoring the looks Yuuri and Seung-Gil are sending him. "Then again I must say the underwear they made you is quite lovely. So I can see why you like wearing it." 

It is only luck that only those closest to them can hear him, but every person present can see their Crown prince turn a very fiery shade of red while sending glances between the Seaside prince and the Heir intents attendee. 

That nights dinner is set around low tables at the sides of the largest room as Yuuri promised Victor to do some reprises of his dance routines. After he and Yura danced a piece designed by Lady Lidia they both join the table Victor, Seung-Gil, Phichit, and JJ with Isabella are already seated. There is a moment that JJ insults Yura by calling him a fine young lady but that is quickly subsided. 

Halfway during the dinner the King sends a person over to request Seung-Gil's presence at his table. It is quickly spoken that there is no reason for the man not to honor that request. Phichit gives his hand a quick squeeze, and even JJ offers him words of support in a way. Victor turns to keep his eyes on the man.

"You requested me over?" Seung-Gil nods at the King. The King gives him a calm smile. 

"I noticed that you and your attendee have a way to go about one another that is not how we go about with our staff or friends. So I would like to hear how you would describe this situation so that I can understand just how to deal with it properly." He gives the young man a smile that should be comforting if it had reached his eyes. 

Seung-Gil straightens his back and gives a smile that sends a chill down every person's spine that is seeing it.

"It has become quite clear that the people in Nikiforov's court are less inclined to show their feelings to those they care about. But to be very clear, Phichit is not my attendee. He is my intended. So know that although we have made an effort to keep our personal affection to ourselves in sight of others, we have done no such effort in the privacy of our room." 

The King pushes himself back. "Are you stating you are lovers? But you are unable to have children? How could you not fulfill your duties to your people by even considering a union with a person that can not provide you an heir." 

Seung-Gil just shrugs his shoulders. "Both of us have relatives that can continue the line, and even if we did not have those, our love is what makes us stronger people. It is my love or him that makes me certain I will be fully capable to do my duties once I succeed. I could not even imagine having to do so with somebody at my side that I would not have the full support from. It would be a cold duty." He then nods. Making it clear he said all he needed to say. 

It only takes the King a second to dismiss the man, and when he returns to his dinner the King is quickly speaking to his advisers. Seung-Gil doesn't like it and once at the table he quickly speaks to Phichit about what just happened. But as he does it in his own language only Yuuri would understands where they talk about. Poorly he is preparing for his next dance. 

He walks to the center of the room demanding every persons attention unto himself. Victor looks surprised when he sees Phichit's eyes grow large. Something about Yuuri is different but he can't put his finger on it. 

When Yuuri starts dancing he completely forgets everything else around him. The movements are like none of the dances he had seen before, and in his bones he feels like Yuuri is dancing for him and him alone. Because of that he misses the look on Phichit's face when he turns to Seung-Gil and they have a quick conversation with Phichit lifting three fingers to indicate something. Seung-Gil grabs his hand and kisses every finger. 

The young man leaves the palace and quickly goes down to the secluded beach Mila had talked with him about. There he strips, puts his clothes someplace out of sight, and runs into the sea. The moment his full body is submerged it changes and a black and golden brown manta ray swims away towards open sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
